Quinntendo 64
by KiwiKow
Summary: A thousand-word drabble in which Quinn discovers an old gaming system and the power of sharing. Except maybe not that last one.


**A/N: **I normally don't write Faberry, but this was running around in my head. Originally submitted to a friend's tumblr because I was bored.

* * *

><p>"Look what I found!" Quinn gushed as she emerged from the storage room. In her left hand she was brandishing a medium-sized, grey hunk of plastic.<p>

Rachel simply stared. The sleek object was not familiar to her. She knew that Quinn had kept some weird stuff, which why they were finally going through old boxes of what Quinn had brought to her dorm at NYU several years prior. Rachel insisted that everything in their new apartment be organized down to the last paper, and Quinn had agreed because she feared the wrath of her girlfriend if she said otherwise.

The object, whatever it was, was giving Quinn an unnatural amount of joy. Her eyes were lit up with fascination, and a broad grin was spread across her lips. Rachel just stared at her dubiously. "That's an odd-looking sex-toy."

"What? Rach, no!" Quinn's tone was angry, but she couldn't quite suppress her glee. "You really don't know what this is?"

The smaller girl frowned. "I really can't say that I've seen it before, but perhaps its bland coloration has made it unmemorable for me. I can't see what it could possibly have to do with me." Quinn really did frown at this, so she added hastily, "So what is it?"

"A video game cartridge for the Nintendo 64," Quinn said, eyes glimmering again. "More specifically, it's Mario Party. Gosh, this takes me back. This game must be, what, 20 years old?"

The brunette suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. Of course, it _would _be a video game. Her girlfriend had an addiction to them that bordered on obsession (well, not really, but anything that took away from Quinn's addiction to Rachel was not good in Rachel's book). Still, she figured it would be best to play along.

"So how is that thing a game? There aren't any buttons on it, not like your wizzes or ecks-bonkers or whatever."

"No, Rachel, this is just the cartridge," Quinn explained with the air of someone telling a child something very obvious. "You put it in the—oh my gosh, do I still have it?" Quinn bolted back into the room she had just walked out of.

"Put what in what?" Rachel called after her. She wanted to make a sexual innuendo out of this comment, but before she could think of how to properly do so, Quinn reappeared. This time, she was grasping a large, black box in her hands and looking like she had just discovered Drake's lost treasure. Except the treasure came in 64-bit graphics and was worth much more than gold.

The blonde skipped to TV, fumbling with various chords until the box was connected to both the television and wall. Rachel may or may not have taken the opportunity of Quinn bending over the wires to take a look at some of her girlfriend's finer assets.**  
><strong>  
>Quinn turned on the TV and fit the cartridge in a slot in the box. It slid in with a satisfying click. "Feast your eyes on <em>this<em>," she said as she as she dramatically flipped the power switch. Dramatically, nothing happened.

"Hmm, I thought this might happen," Quinn muttered with a frown, more to herself than the other girl in the room. She removed the cartridge, brought it to her lips, and blew a constant stream of air up and down the crevice. Yeah, Rachel was never going to understand video games.

A few more attempts at blowing the cartridge and flicking the power button (along with Rachel trying not to giggle at the adorably frustrated look on the blonde's face), and the game system buzzed to life. Quinn tossed Rachel a controller (player 2, of course) before snuggling down on the couch with her arms around her girl. Rachel leaned into the embrace with a happy sigh.

She watched as boxy figures huddled around each other, opting to snuggle with her girlfriend instead of wasting her time reading dialogue. Quinn normally didn't invite her to "game" with her, so she figured that this game must either be extremely fun or horrifyingly easy. Secretly, Rachel hoped it would be both – there was a reason that she didn't play these things often. The CoD disaster of 2012 was still something that couldn't be brought up in the household without intense feelings of humiliation for all parties involved.

The girl brought herself back to reality when she realized she was being asked to choose something –an avatar, perhaps? She frowned at the screen. "There aren't very many to choose from, are there?" A chuckle came from beside her.

"They added more in the later games. Still, I think the classics are be-hey, what're you doing?" Quinn cut herself off when the cartoon hand bearing a blue "P2" cycled over to a green figure.

"Hmm?" the brunette responded, quite unaware that she had just done something terribly wrong. "I thought this green fellow was quite cute. Don't you agree, Quinn?"

"I do," the blonde replied through gritted teeth. "Because he's _my _character."

"I wasn't aware that you owned him," she quipped back.

"I own the fucking _game_, Berry. My game, my rules. I _always _play as Yoshi, so just...let me have him!" All in all, this was a childish outburst and Quinn knew it. Only a small part of her cared, though, because the rest was consumed with Yoshi-want.

A taunting tongue poked out between the brunette's lips. "Too bad. You'll just have to live with it."

Suddenly, Quinn reached across her girlfriend in an attempt to snatch the controller, bellowing a war-cry of, "LIVE WITH IT, MY ASS!" The other girl was startled, but her mediocre grip strength was no match for a honed reaction time that had been earned from hours of gaming. All Rachel could do was glare at the screen as the blonde triumphantly selected an obese man clad in yellow to represent Player 2.

Brown eyes narrowed. There was no doubt in her mind that Quinn Fabray would be sleeping on the couch that night.


End file.
